girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Bear
Girl Meets Bear is the twelfth episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 63rd episode overall. It aired on August 26, 2016 to 1.9 million viewers. Overview Riley wakes to find her childhood teddy bear, Barry the Bear, missing and enlists the help of her family and friends to find him. Plot Riley and Maya get ready for Paco's Tacos Tacopalooza. They get ready for the event the night before. Cory comes in to the girl's room and shows that he wants some tacos too and is slightly crazy about them as much as Maya is. When they awake the next morning, they are about to leave but Riley realises something is wrong. She calls a Matthew's family emergency and Cory says it's just a bear when Riley and Maya are about to leave the house. Riley is affected by this and they eventually stay to find the bear. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *Lindsey Lamer as Young Riley *Ivy Rose George as Young Maya *Ocean Maturo as Young Auggie Memorable Quotes Trivia *August Maturo's brother, Ocean, makes his GMW debut. *After Danielle Fishel, Robin Bronner is the second female GMW director. *Josh makes his third appearance of Season 3 to have his clothes laundered. *This is the fourth time in Disney Channel where a cast member's younger sibling plays a younger version of their character. The first being Demi Lovato in Sonny With A Chance followed by Piper Curda in I Didn't Do It, ''and Gus Kamp in ''Best Friends Whenever. *It is revealed that Barry the Bear squeaks when hugged. *Alan Matthews' silver boxing gloves pendant which he earned by being the second best boxer (in his weight class) in the US Navy, and gave to Cory in the BMW episode "Kid Gloves" are discovered by Auggie, and Cory ultimately decides to let Auggie keep them. *The production team gave the actual silver boxing gloves to actor August Maturo as a gift; *Events that happened in Girl Meets the Secret of Life and Girl Meets the Real World were mentioned in this episode. *In a Matthews Family Emergency Drill, Topanga is in charge of the emergency pack, Cory a rope ladder and a lantern, and Auggie a jug of water. *Donnie Barnes (Farkle's alter ego) from Girl Meets Yearbook was mentioned this episode. *Paco's Tacos are having a Taco-Palooza to celebrate their 25th year in business by selling their tacos for a quarter (as long as supplies last). *Maya is strangely obsessed with possessing a Paco's Tacos bobblehead, which Riley had to resort to publicly crying on the premises to procure one for her. *In Cory's opinion, eight and-a-half tacos is the perfect number for a meal. *Maya does not understand fractions. *Lucas mentions his Pappy Joe. *Mrs. Svorski is mentioned again as watching Riley when she was younger. *Younger Riley and Maya return in this episode. *There is a goof in the scene with Young Riley with Barry on the couch, when she sets him down he is sitting, yet when Barry is seen in close up, he is standing up. *An image of Topanga from the Boy Meets World episode "Cory's Alternate Friends" is seen in Topanga's book. International Premieres * September 16, 2016 (Canada) * April 20, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil) Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 3 Category:Aired episodes